yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
MF 01
The MF 2000 (officially called the MF 01) is a model of steel-wheeled electrical multiple units used on Paris's Metro system. The cars first arrived in December 2007 and delivery will be completed by 2015. RATP ordered 160 trains or 800 cars in 2001, to replace the aging MF 67. It is used on Line 2, Line 5, and Line 9. The MF 01 was first introduced to the press on June 17, 2005, but it would not be until January, 2006 that the first trains would undergo testing on the system. Commercial service on Line 2 began on June 11, 2008, with all of Line 2 being equipped with the new rolling stock by March, 2011. Testing quickly commenced on Line 5, where two trains were initially deployed. Commercial service on Line 5 began on June 15, 2011, with nearly 25 trains in service as of April, 2012. On February 9, 2011, the STIF voted to purchase MF 2000 stock for Line 9 at a cost of 330 million euros. Deliveries will take place in 2013, after all of the stock is delivered to Line 5, and will continue through 2016. The features of the Line 9 trains will be virtually identical to the trains on Lines 2 and 5, including the air conditioning systems. However, the trains will feature co-branded RATP/STIF livery that is similar to that of the MI 09 commuter rail rolling stock on the RER A, marking the first time that the co-branded RATP/STIF livery will be seen on Paris Metro rolling stock. The first train (#096) for Line 9 was delivered in June, 2013 and began revenue service along Line 5 in July, 2013. The train was then prepared for revenue service on Line 9 in early October, 2013, going into revenue service on October 21, 2013. Conception With many of the MF 67 trains approaching 35 years old on Lines 2, 5, and 9, the RATP determined that a new class of steel-wheel rolling stock was needed. Due to changes in European legislation regarding competition, the RATP was required to change the way it awarded bids. This resulted in the RATP launching an open bid where numerous firms could take part. The winning consortium of four train manufacturers, namely Alstom, Bombardier, Technicatome and CSEE was chosen to manufacture the MF 2000 stock at a cost of €800 million. It was the first time in history that the RATP has assigned four manufacturers to manufacture different components of the train cars. This process delayed the delivery by a year due to poor collaboration between the four companies, but the RATP has seen a drop in costs. Description The exterior design of the MF 01 was the result of a design competition, and the winning design is similar to the MP 89. The interior also looks similar to MP 89's interior, but with new security features added. The trains are the first rolling stock on the Paris Metro to include air-conditioning. Additionally, the MF 2000 consumes 30% less energy than its older counterparts due to innovations in traction and braking systems. Currently, train #001 contains the Dilidam multimedia system. Although all of the MF 01 trains are configured in a way so that the system can easily be installed, high cost has delayed implementation to all trainsets. Deliveries to Line 9 Unlike the previous deliveries of the MF 01 stock trains to Lines 2 and 5; deliveries to Line 9 will comprise of placing trains into revenue service along Line 5 for a short time before being moved over to Line 9 for revenue service. The ongoing reconstruction of the Boulogne workshops along Line 9 prevents any mass cascading of rolling stock to occur, since the Auteuil workshops, which Line 10 temporarily shares with Line 9, are not equipped to handle maintenance operations for the MF 01 rolling stock, and thus heavy maintenance work must be done at the Bobigny workshops along Line 5. File:Metro de Paris - Ligne 2 - Jaures 05.jpg|A MF 01 train passes a MF 67 at Jaurès File:Equipint.jpg|Interior File:MF 2000 - Conduite2.jpg|Driver's cab Paris Metro Barbès - Rochechouart MF 01.jpg|Train 017 leaving Barbes - Rochechouart towards Porte Dauphine References *''The information in this article is based on that in its French equivalent'' Category:Paris Métro rolling stock